The Aftermath
by Leaael13
Summary: The Aftermath explores Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's journey after the completion of the battle and Voldemort's death. Disclaimer: I, sadly am not J.K. Rowling.
1. Starting Again

Harry walked down the spiral staircase, his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, following him right behind when suddenly he stopped.

"Woah mate" Ron said, stumbling in his sleepy state, as he and Hermione almost ran into Harry.

"We should find your family" Harry said abruptly, staring down the stairs towards the gargoyles laying broken beneath them.

Harry could sense Ron and Hermione moving behind him. Harry turned, seeing Ron and Hermione gazing into each other's eyes. They were holding hands, Hermione's thumb running gently over Ron's hand. Hermione turned back to look at Harry.

"I agree"

"Should we use the cloak?" Harry asked, pulling the slivery fabric out from underneath his tattered clothing, its previous colour almost indiscernible as a mixture of dirt, blood, and other, unidentifiable things covered the remaining fabric.

Ron and Hermione exchanged another look.

"We don't fit" Hermione said, still staring at Ron.

"I'll go" Ron said, removing his eyes from Hermione to give Harry a nod.

"Are you sure?"

Ron offered Hermione a reassuring smile, giving her a gentle nod as he squeezed her hand.

"I'll go get them from the hall, but where should we meet?"

Hermione paused, "Gryffindor common room?" she asked hesitantly, then hastily added. "That is of course if it is still in one piece."

Silence fell over the three friends as they tried to comprehend what had happened in the last few hours, for the first time, they could not count on the castle being their protection, it wasn't the safe haven that it had previously been.

"We have used spells to protect us for the past year, I am sure that we can make it work at least for now." Harry said "I don't know about you two, but I could use a nice long nap."

"I'm hungry"

Hermione rolled her eyes, muttering under her breath. "Ronald"

"Hey we just fought in a battle for hours! We have been living on mushrooms!" You are telling me that you're not hungry?"

"I was thinking of seeing if Kreacher would be able to bring us any food." Harry interrupted "Hermione, I am sure that there is food in the kitchen that the house elves do not have to prepare. Some fruit, maybe a couple of sandwiches since they are easy to make." Harry sighed, wanting his friends to stop arguing as it was making the pounding headache that he had, which was formed by a combination lack of proper food, sleep, and dying, get worse.

Hermione had opened her mouth to object, but closed it again, "I suppose, if they are willing, I am a bit hungry." she said grudgingly.

"That's the spirit!" Ron said nudging her with his shoulder, flashing her a smile, the first real smile that he had smiled in months, although it was brief, it was a smile of relief, that the ever present doom of Voldemort had finally disappeared. There were no more Horcruxes, no more hunts, no more running around in dark and damp forests not knowing what they were going to eat that night.

Harry held the cloak out to Ron. "We will wait for you up in the common room, hopefully with something to eat."

Ron dropped Hermione's hand, reaching out to grab the cloak and put it on, appearing only as a floating head.

"Meet you up there"

Suddenly Hermione grabbed Ron's face, pulling him in for a kiss. Harry sighed, turning around to descend the last couple of stairs, stepping carefully over the gargoyle which still lay on the ground. He stood in the corridor for a couple of seconds, examining the debris that surrounded him.

Hermione appeared, breathing heavier than normal as she too stepped over the broken gargoyle, gazing at it in its sad state. She sighed, looking up at Harry, "Ready?"

Harry only nodded, a lump in his throat forming as his eyes swept over the sight of the castle in its broken and dishevelled state.

Hermione looped her arm around his arm, learning into his shoulder slightly. "It will get better." she whispered.

They headed off towards the Gryffindor common room, walking much slower than usual, due, in part, to their sleep-deprived state, and hindered by the fact that they clung to each other, not wanting to let go, needing reassurance. Reassurance that they were still alive. That they had made it. Their fight was over. And yet, the relief they felt was overshadowed, overshadowed by the mountains of rubble that they passed. Overshadowed each time they had to turn around, change their path as they were blocked, blocked by a staircase that no longer existed. By a pile of stone that was too big to climb cross. Overshadowed by each memory that they remembered. Flashes of the battle. Flashes of those who died. Over there that is where Colin kept taking pictures. That's the bench where Hermione yelled at Fred and George while they tested out Skiving Snackboxes.

They trudged in silence, finally reaching the Fat Lady's portrait after what seemed like an eternity. Although the Fat Lady's portrait was torn and smoking slightly, Harry and Hermione had never seen her in better spirits.

"My dears, saviours of the world, defeaters of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, how may I be of service to you on this fine night?" she said whilst placing a hand over her heart and using the other to wipe away non-existent tears, trying in vain to hide the large grin on her face.

"Um…can we…erm...get in" Harry stumbled. "Please?" he added as an afterthought.

"Harry, darling boy" The Fat Lady flashed him a flirtatious smile. " I am afraid that I have strict orders from the Headmistress to not allow anyone else in"

"Anyone else?" Hermione questioned.

"You may go in, but only if you answer this question correctly." the Fat Lady explained, taking a large gulp from what appeared to be a painted glass of wine.

"Okay" Harry said hesitantly, remembering his experience in the Ravenclaw common room, not exactly what he considered to be a particularly happy memory.

"What did you catch during your first flying lesson"

Harry sighed, relieved. "Neville's Rememberall"

"Excellent, and now you Miss Granger. What is your favourite book?"

Hermione furrowed her brows. "Just one?"

"Yes my dear, I am afraid so."

"Hogwarts, A History" Harry said quickly. Hermione turned to him. "What? You are always going on and on about that book, I think that you have read it more times than the rest of the school combined!"

Hermione turned back to the portrait hesitating a little as she spoke. Harry had never seen her take so long to answer a question. "Is it Hogwarts, A History?"

"It is indeed" the Fat Lady replied, "Or at least what Professor McGonagall believed your answer would be."

The Fat Lady swung open, saying "Thank you again, Mr Potter and Miss Granger. I shudder to think of what would have happened to us portraits had Voldemort survived!" she gave a little shake, swinging open, before turning back to her glass of wine and the gossip that rumbled throughout the hallway as the portraits discussed what had occurred.

Harry stepped in first, a little wary of what he might discover. Hermione followed, cautiously peering around, still in battle mode waiting for something to pop out and fire a curse.

"It's not too bad"

"No, it's really not. A couple holes here and there" Harry replied, trying to undermine the amount of damage that the tower had endured. He walked, examining the walls surrounding him. There were several gaping holes, and countless small ones which covered the walls. Hermione began walking around, murmuring spells as she paced the entire room, sealing the walls with some sort of protection. Harry watched as a bubble-like substance covered the walls in Hermione's wake.

Harry and Hermione looked around for a little while longer, not quite knowing what to do. "Oh!" Harry proclaimed loudly, making Hermione jump and cling to her wand a little tighter as she instinctively surveyed her surroundings.

"Sorry." he said sheepishly, "I almost forgot that we need food." Hermione sighed, relaxing.

"Maybe we should have put Ron on food duty." She said smiling a little. To this, Harry laughed, a weird, slightly strangled laugh, but a laugh none the less.

"Kreacher"

With a loud crack Kreacher appeared before them. His tea towel was dishevelled, barely resembling its past shape or the shining cream colour that Kreacher had preciously upheld. Despite his state, Kreacher stood proudly, his shoulders thrown back, Regulus's locket hanging from his neck, and a broad grin stretched across his face. His smile beamed through his eyes and shot up through his dirt covered ears. He bowed low, while bouncing on his toes. Harry had never seen him so radiant, so happy.

"Master" Kreacher said simply, his pride shining through the tone of his voice. "How can I be of assistance to you in this great time following the downfall of." Here Kreacher paused, his smile fading slightly from his face as it was replaced with a look of fierce determination. "Voldemort"

Harry knelt down, bending over to be level with the small elf. "Thank you, Kreacher, for rallying the house elves, for standing behind us as we fought. Thank you."

With that the elf burst into tears, sobs racking his entire body as he collapsed onto the floor.

"Master… thank… so… happy… serve…" Kreacher's speech was impeded by the large tears that were pouring down his face. "Anything, Kreacher, can, anything." His words were once again indistinguishable as he lay on the floor shaking.

"Err, take a moment, Kreacher." Harry said, a little hesitantly looking up at Hermione for some sort of guidance for how to deal with the elf shaking before him. But looking up he saw on Hermione's face a great big smile, much like Kreacher's, and, also like Kreacher, her eyes were filled with tears.

Kreacher slowly recovered, eventually sitting up and wiping his eyes as tears continued to flow. Harry and Hermione were still standing, the scene reminiscent of when Kreacher had received Regulus's locket, which Kreacher now held in his small hand, his shaking body slowly recovering from the great amount of emotion that he was experiencing.

"Kreacher" Harry said, "When you are ready, erm, could you, would you bring us some sandwiches, and maybe some fruit, enough for the Weasley's too." looking hastily at Hermione, "That is if you don't mind."

"Oh, Master" Kreacher exclaimed, "The house elves will be delighted to serve you!" His eyes shined as he stood up, throwing his shoulders back. "We will have many different sandwiches up here soon." Then, with a crack, he disapparated.

Harry and Hermione stood, a little shell-shocked, in Kreacher's wake. Their shock only increased as the portrait hole opened, and the Weasley family hobbled in, their state much more quiet and sombre than the normal rowdy, incoherent chattering that was expected whenever the Weasley's appeared.

Mrs Weasley moved instantly into action, springing across the room before gathering first Hermione, then Harry in her arms.

"Oh, my dears, you look terrible!" gazing at them "Way too scrawny just like Ron." Molly continued muttering under her breath, circling around Harry and Hermione, trying in vain to brush off the mud and blood that was caked on their tattered clothing all whilst chattering about a "proper meal" and "plumping them up".

Mr Weasley approached them next. He too appeared more sombre than Harry or Hermione had ever seen. He simply hugged them tightly, not saying a word. Finally, when Harry began to question his ability to breathe, Mr Weasley let go, moving over to place a hand on his wife's shoulder. He squeezed it gently and Mrs Weasley calmed down a bit, taking a deep breath. She then moved on switching her focus.

"We need to find something to eat."

"Kreacher's on it" Ron replied swiftly, moving up next to his parents.

"Right?" He turned to Harry and Hermione for confirmation.

Harry nodded, "He is bringing up some sandwiches for us." Mrs Weasley, hearing this switched on her murmuring again, this time focusing on Kreacher, "such a good elf…didn't give him enough credit."

George was the next to make a move, pushing past his mother and father. He was the most sombre anyone had seen him. "Well thanks for the upcoming food" he said, hugging first Hermione, then Harry. "And you know, for saving the world" he said forcing a small smirk. Harry laughed, it was hollow and forced, but it cracked some of the ice that surrounded the Weasleys.

Then, all of a sudden, there was a line. Percy was first "Sorry" he whispered as he moved to give Hermione, then Harry brief hugs. Bill was next, then Charlie, squeezing both Hermione and Harry lightly as they passed. Ginny was last, she hugged Hermione for a long time, their eyes connecting as they backed out of the hug, still holding on to each other's elbows, giving each other a soft smile before Ginny moved to Harry.

Reaching her arms up, Ginny hugged Harry, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close as he wrapped his around her slim waist and held her tight. Harry and Ginny both trying to convey all of the feelings that they had pushed aside for the last year into this hug. Harry sighed, breathing in as he cuddled in close to her neck, smelling her flowery scent, still slightly present under the dirt and sweat that covered her. Ginny, standing on her tiptoes pulled Harry even closer for a brief second. Neither one wanting to let go, both finding a shred of peace amongst the chaos.

Everyone had moved to sit down, settling down on the few couches and chairs that were still in one piece. Harry and Ginny finally let go, but Harry placed a hand on her back, leading her towards the others, not yet willing to give up touching her, wanting to make sure that this, this moment, was real, until, with one final glance they separated.


	2. The Beginning

Ginny walked to one side of the room, settling into a coach beside Bill. He placed his arm around her shoulders, his other arm already wrapped around his wife, Fleur, his head resting on top of hers as she lay against his shoulder.

Ginny pulled up her legs onto the couch before reaching out to her other side, where George was sitting still, staring into the distance. Ginny grabbed his hand and pulled it over onto her lap, squeezing it lightly. George glanced over at her, his stony demeanuor fading slightly as he leaned into his sister.

Harry walked over to sit next to Ron and Hermione. Hermione sat on Ron's lap her head leaning on his shoulder, her legs stretched out across the rest of the couch. Harry lifted her legs, sitting down underneath them. Hermione reached out to grab Harry's hand, their position similar to the position that Ginny and George were displaying on the opposite couch.

Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley sat on the last intact couch, along with Charlie. Both Charlie and Mr. Weasley held on to a side of Mrs. Weasley, who was reduced to silent tears, hanging tightly to her husband and child. Neither Mr. Weasley, nor Charlie, noticed the faint marks that Mrs. Weasley was making on their arms as she clung to them.

They all sat, in silence, holding tightly onto each other, holding onto life, life that had seemed so uncertain, that was now standing in front of them, life that they would gladly trade, for Fred, for Remus, for Tonks, for any of the others that had died fighting.

Crack! A puny house elf appeared. His small stature seemed even smaller when he looked up and let out a shriek, almost upsetting the two trays he held, which were ladened with food. Ten wands were pointing at him, staring in wonder.

"Blimey" Ron exclaimed, "This is the best meal that I have ever seen!" Ron only noticed Hermione's intense glare when she swatted at his wrist, Ron, being so engrossed in the food that lay before him, was still pointing his wand directly at the little elf's head. He seemed to come to with the little whack that he received from Hermione.

"Right" Ron said, his voice reverberating around the room as he lowered his wand. "Thanks, erm, what's your name?"

"Elmet sir" the elf replied attempting to bow without spilling the heaps of sandwiches and other foods balanced delicately upon his trays.

"Thank you Elmet." Mrs. Weasley said quietly, standing up to help the small house elf. This seemed to spring everyone else into action, all trying to help the elf and Mrs Weasley at once. Talking over each other and all grabbing small parts of the trays trying to placing them down on the table. They all stood awkwardly for a minute, around the small coffee table, looking at the pile of food surrounding them.

"What is everybody waiting for?" Ron asked grabbing two sandwiches and shoving one into his mouth. Everyone else looked at each other, questioning, before reaching for sandwiches themselves. They each returned to their previous places, chewing on their sandwiches with dry mouths, hardly tasting the food. No one really felt hungry, but they all ate, needing something to do.

They all sprang into action again as the portrait hole opened.

"Oh relax." Madam Pomfrey commanded as she stepped into to the room pulling a massive cart behind her. "I expect you all have enough injuries as it is, no need to be aggravating them by jumping about. Now who's first?"

Everyone in the room stood frozen, their mouths agape.

"Oh, come on, I don't have all day you know, plenty of others to see. Ronald, come here."

Ron swallowed, stepping forward, he placed both of his sandwiches down and slowly headed toward Madame Pomfrey.

"Now strip." Madam Pomfrey demanded, as she opened multiple chests on her cart, pulling out several different bottles, some of them still steaming, seemingly having been brewed only minutes prior.

"Er, ah." Ron murmured, glancing at everyone surrounding him. By now they had relaxed, sitting down and turning their attention back towards the tower of food before them. Harry and Hermione still held their wands loosely in their hands as they sat down carefully, but everyone else had placed theirs down.

"Hurry up" Madame Pomfrey snapped. Ron took off his shirt, still glancing back at the rest of his family.

"Pants too." Madame Pomfrey demanded as she began running her wand over the many scratches and marks covering Ron's chest and arms. Ron obliged slowly sliding his trousers, or what remained of them off of his legs. Madame Pomfrey finished looking over him, handing him several potions.

"Next!" she proclaimed, and went on to examine everyone in the room, giving each person multiple potions to take. When everyone had been examined to her satisfaction, she pulled out a massive flask that had stood on the bottom of her cart.

"Now." she said, raising her wand and producing ten glasses on the table. "This is a dreamless sleep potion, I expect every one of you to take it before you go to bed, which I recommend be soon, given the injuries that you have all sustained I expect you will be needing a great deal of rest in the next couple of days."

In between her lecturing of the group Madame Pomfrey heaved the large flask up with her wand, it seemed to be quite heavy; Madame Pomfrey was using both of her hands to hold up her wand. She carefully poured some of the potion into each cup on the table.

"Now I must be going." Madame Pomfrey stated, placing the flask back on her cart. "I have given St. Mungo's healers enough time to thoroughly mess with my hospital wing."

Madame Pomfrey continued mumbling, dragging her clattering cart as she exited the common room, leaving the small group alone again. A great deal of the food lay abandoned on the small coffee table, everyone having eaten as much as they could stomach.

"You heard Madame Pomfrey." Mr. Weasley said, "Off to bed, take your potions with you. McGonagall said that the first, third, and fourth year dormitories are the most intact."

Mr. Weasley and Charlie stood up slowly, supporting Mrs. Weasley.

"Your mother and I will be in the first years room if anyone needs us."

Bill and Fleur were the next to stand up. "Come on George." Bill said, pulling George from the couch. "We will go to the third years room."

"I'll join you." Charlie said weakly, nodding at Bill, as he helped Mrs. Weasley ascend the stairs. The remaining four sat still, watching the others following up the stairs.

A couple of still seconds later, Ginny caught Hermonie's eye.

"Come on Ron, lets head up too." she said softly, grabbing her glass and reaching for Ron's hand.

"But." Ron hesitated, looking between Harry and Ginny.

"Come on." Hermione said tugging at his arm. Ginny could swear that she had seen Hermione wink at Ron.

When Ginny could no longer hear their footsteps on the staircase she turned towards Harry.

"Hey."

"Hey." Harry replied, scratching the back of his neck nervously as he looked back at Ginny. Ginny stood, walking slowly over to him. She grabbed both of his hands, pulling him up off the couch into another hug. This time Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry, putting her head on his shoulder while Harry placed his arms around her back, holding her as tight as he could.

"I'm sorry." Harrys voice cracked as he held Ginny. "I'm-"

"Shush." Ginny lifted her head in order to gaze into his eyes.

"I know." Ginny murmured, reaching up with her thumb to wipe away the tear that had escaped Harry's eye. Her eyes were also filled with tears as she pulled him back into a hug. They stood there for a couple minutes, revelling in each others presence. Harry pulled back, taking her face in his hands.

"Can I kiss you?"

Ginny took a deep breath, closing her eyes.

"Promise that you will tell me everything?"

"Promise." Harry whispered leaning in to capture Ginny's lips. It was a sweet kiss, one that both Harry and Ginny wished would go on forever. But they both pulled back too soon, tears continuing to fall haphazardly.

"We should head up." Harry said backing up slightly.

"Let's go." Ginny said, reaching out to intwine her fingers with Harry's as she started towards the stairwell.


	3. The Dormitory

Harry woke up the with a jolt. Jerking, he saw a blurry person standing in the unfamiliar room. Reacting he scrambled toward his bedside table reaching blindly for his wand. Groping around he managed to grab it, and stood up, his body screaming in protest.

"Good morning to you too." Ginny said, walking towards Harry. "Might I suggest that you put on your glasses?" she reached around his shaking hand, holding tightly his wand, to grab his glasses off the nightstand.

"Here" Ginny slowly easing Harry's glasses over his eyes.

"I can't breathe." he gasped his eyes wide, lowering his wand.

"Sit down, there you go." Ginny guided Harry onto the side of the bed. "Breathe with me okay?"

"Alright now hold your breath, one, two, three." Ginny rubbed Harry's biceps, holding him. "And breathe out for five."

"Alright keep breathing. You've got it. Good job." Ginny kept talking to Harry as he tried to focus on his breathing, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Suddenly Harry wretched, dry heaving, his brain and body trying to adjust. "I should have done more. I should have been faster. I should have-"

"Shush Harry…you did your best." Ginny said, squeezing his arms softly. Harry shook his head, continuing to heave and sob as Ginny wrinkled her nose. "That sounds terrible, just keep breathing."

Harry slowly calmed down, the tears that had been flowing down his face ebbing.

"Better?" Ginny asked, moving away for a second. Harry nodded, sighing, his eyes following her to a small table at the end of one of the beds.

"Here drink this." Ginny said bringing him a small flask filled with blue liquid. "It's a calming potion, it will help." she said, placing her hand on Harry's cheek as she gently leaned his head back, slowly pouring the potion into his mouth. Harry swallowed, laying down on his side, his breathing still ragged.

"I think we are going to go home soon." Ginny said, sitting down next to Harry and rubbing his back slowly. "Almost everyone is up."

They sat for a long time, Harry slowly recovering. Every so often he would think of something new, causing him to begin panicking again, his breathing increasing quickly but Ginny sat by his side the whole time, encouraging him to breathe, continually talking to him, as Harry tried to focus on her soft voice talking calmly in his ear.

It was a couple minutes later, when the calming potion had taken its full effect, that he turned over, rolling onto his back to connect his eyes with Ginny's. "What is this? What happened?"

"You just had a panic attack." Ginny said quietly, "A lot of people have been experiencing them, especially when they wake up."

"Thank you." Harry said softly reaching up to caress Ginny's cheek. Harry opened his mouth to speak again, but was interrupted as Ron and Hermione entering the room.

"Oh good, your awake." Hermione said briskly. "We are all gathering in the common room in half an hour to head back to The Burrow. Bill, Charlie, and Mr. Weasley went this morning to make sure that it is safe.

"This morning?" Harry questioned trying to figure out how long he had been asleep for.

"You have been out for over an entire day mate." Ron said.

"Yes" Hermione said rolling her eyes, "It may feel like an entire day for you Ronald, especially as you woke up a full hour ago."

Ron opened his mouth to contort, but Harry interrupted. "Do you have clothes for me Hermione?"

"Oh yes." Hermione stated, walking over to her bed to grab her beaded bag. Ginny exchanged a look with Harry, half questioning, half concerned.

"You'll see" Harry said flashing her a smile, remembering his first experience with Hermione's bag.

"Oh come on." Hermione cried, up to her shoulder in her bag. Frustrated she pulled her arm out. Reaching over, she took Ron's wand from the back pocket of his jeans. "Accio Harry's clothes."

"Oi!" Ron exclaimed, "That's my wand!"

"Yes, it is, good observation." Hermione stated dryly, tossing Harry a pair of jeans that were almost clean, and a shirt, which, although being dirty, looked loads better than the others.

"You can't just go grabbing my wand!" Ron exclaimed as Hermione leaned back, carefully returning Ron's wand to its previous position.

"Dirty," Ginny said smirking. "Hurry up lovebirds, we need to head down. Trust me, you don't want Mum on our arses any more then she is." Ginny froze slightly after saying this, her smile sliding quickly off of her face.

Harry stood up off of the bed. He headed to the bathroom, touching Ginny's arm lightly as he passed her.

"Sorry." he whispered in her ear, glancing at Ron and Hermione, who appeared to be dealing with their feelings by returning to their wand argument.

"My wand was on the bed!"

"Bollocks! That doesn't give you a free pass to take my wand."

"Ronald!"

Harry walked into the bathroom, turning to close the door. The doorway was blocked, Ginny standing there hesitantly.

Glancing back towards Ron and Hermione, who were still bickering, she whispered, "Can I come in?"

Harry hesitated a second, then nodded, opening the door a little wider. Ginny slipped in grabbing the door and closing it behind her.

"I just…" Ginny paused, "I just want to make sure that you are okay. When Madam Pomfrey came into the Tower yesterday, well…"

"I look terrible?" Harry questioned, flashing a small smirk.

"Well, yeah, you do."

"You know you don't look so great yourself?" Harry said, stepping closer to Ginny, reaching out to grab her hand.

Ginny reached out tentatively reaching to touch Harry's chest with her hand. "Look, I-, I saw your chest, when Madam Pomfrey was looking at you. What happened?"

"That-, that is where the killing curse hit me." Harry said, looking down, not wanting to make eye contact.

"What?" Ginny said her eyes wide, "But-, but your alive, how could you have been hit by a killing curse."

Harry sighed, "It's a long story, and a promise that I will tell you, but for now, can you just keep it quiet? It's complicated, and I mean, I think Hermione has it figured out but I don't want anyone else to know just yet. It, it's complicated." He backed away from Ginny, trying to put distance between them.

Leaning on the on the sink, he looked at her, "I don't know who I am, or what I have been, but…" Pausing for a second, the tears that he had filling his eyes threatened to fall, "I want a chance to be normal, to live without Tom being connected to me."

"Well," Ginny said, stepping forward to stand next to Harry again. "I promise that I will not tell anyone, anything that you tell me. But everyone saw you last night, we were all hit by curses, we all have bruises, wounds, but yours." Ginny paused "I know my family will want to know what happened, why you have another lightning bolt shape, on your chest that Madam Pomfrey had to bandage up, Muggle style, because she couldn't stop the bleeding. I know everyone noticed last night. We are all hurting and it's easier to ignore everything, but," Ginny hesitated, "That's not good." Harry nodded, agreeing.

"Anyway," Ginny said, walking away towards the door, squeezing Harry's arm lightly. "I leave you alone to change, but please don't hide from me okay?"

Harry stood by the sink, still leaning against it as he looked in the mirror, watching Ginny walk out of the bathroom, pulling the door closed behind her. He sighed, looking down at his chest. Slowly, he pulled his shirt off, grimacing slightly. His chest was covered in little scrapes, and gashes. But right above his heart was a bandage. Blood had soaked though during the night and the bandages previous cream colour was gone, only differing shades of red remaining. He traced the lightning shape that he knew lay underneath the bandage. He took a shaky breath, leaning heavily against the sink as he breathed, trying to refocus, and ignore the searing pain that ripped through his chest.

Harry stood there for a while, breathing, trying, and failing, to not look at himself in the mirror. He shook his head, as he tried to stop thinking, but his mind was racing. He took in one more deep breath, before pulling his jeans off his legs. Bunching them up, he threw them across the room. He walked over to where they lay, and kicked them repeatedly, tears burning streaks across his face. He gave them one more hard kick, then backed away, sitting down on the edge of the bathtub, breathing shakily, his face in his hands. His mind was racing yet blank at the same time.

Slowly, Harry stood. He walked over and got dressed in his clean clothes. with a flick of his wand he vanished his bloody shirt, and torn jeans. He sighed glancing around the small room for another second then walked out the bathroom door.

Harry stood shocked in the doorway.

"I know. It's repulsive." Ginny stated not having moved much from her position outside the bathroom door, her nose wrinkled as she watched Ron and Hermione. Hermione was now sitting on a bed, quietly whispering with Ron as he stood between her legs. occasionally poking her sides as he teased her.

"Erm." Harry said, his shock frozen on his face.

"Oh good, you're ready." Hermione said giggling a little as Ron grabbed her waist, lifting her up off of the bed and setting her down on the floor.

"I don't get their relationship." Harry whispered to Ginny as he walked over to the nightstand by the bed he had slept in the previous night. Pulling out his wand, he cast multiple spells on the top drawer of the nightstand. Performing one final spell, the stand glowed green for a second, then returned to its previous woody colour. He opened up the drawer, pulling out the Elder Wand.

"Yes, please don't forget that." Hermione said. "What are you planning to do with it?"

"I am going to put it back with Dumbledore." Harry hesitated, "Do you think I should break it first? Or are spells going to be enough?"

"I think that I would break it." Hermione said. Ron looked at her horrified.

"That is terrible!"

"Well, given that Bill has a job in curse breaking, do you really believe that spells alone will keep it safe?"

"Well, no, but I don't think he should break it!"

"Honestly Ron, what should he do!"

"Don't ask me! Just don't break it!"

"Is it really the Elder Wand?" Ginny asked walking over to stand by Harry's side and looking at the wand curiously.

"No." Ron said hastily, at the same time Harry went, "Yes."

"Harry! What are you doing? You can just go around telling everyone that."

Ginny had opened her mouth to protest but Harry beat her to it, "Ginny isn't everyone, Ron."

Ron glanced between Harry and Ginny. "I don't believe this." He said, walking out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Hermione sighed. "Sorry, if it helps I don't think that he is really mad at either of you, I think he is just mad at the universe." she said, backing up while flashing a sad, almost pitying look as she too, left the room. Silence took over the room for a minute or two, both Harry and Ginny lost in thought.

"Is, is the Tale of the Three Brothers really true?" Ginny whispered.

"Yes. This is the Elder Wand." Harry replied, thinking about how much she cared for him. "Then there is my cloak, that's from the third brother."

"And the stone?" Ginny asked, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"I had it." Harry said shakily, "I dropped it. I don't think that anyone will ever be able to find it."

"That's good." Ginny said softly, "I always thought that people could get into a lot of trouble with it. Even though." she took a shaky breath, "Even though Fred is… is gone, I hope that he is in a better place. I think it would be selfish of me to bring him back when he decided to move on, at least I hope he moved on, I don't want him to show up as a ghost and haunt me forever." she let out a horrified sounding laugh.

Harry hesitated, "He is in a better place. When, when I died, I saw it, or, like, the way to get there."

Ginny turned, shocked. "You died?" her voice was shocked, almost cold as she looked up at Harry, "But, how are you here? I thought, I thought that it just hit you, but you, you died?" she questioned.

"Yes, I died," Harry said choking up a bit, "Dumbledore gave me a choice, I chose to come back."

"But…why? You said it was better than here."

"It was peaceful, yes, but" Harry hesitated, choosing his words carefully. "Like I said before I want a future. I haven't ever really thought that I could live, or that I would live without constantly being chased, or chasing Vold…err…Tom. Now, now it's weird. I don't know how to explain it, but everything is…is open."

"I guess that makes sense," Ginny said slowly, "I just can't believe you actually died."

"To be honest," Harry said looking her in the eyes, "I can't believe it either, I thought, I knew that I was going to die. It seems so surreal."

Ginny nodded, "Well, we will eventually figure it out right?" Harry nodded enveloping Ginny into a hug.

Seconds later the door to the dorm burst open again. Charlie stood in the doorway, gazing between Harry and Ginny with an open mouth.

"Yes?" Ginny asked, raising her eyebrows as she turned toward the interruption.

"Erm, Mum wants you downstairs, family meeting?" Charlie said, his voice raising at the end, questioning as he kept glancing between Ginny, who was staring him down, and Harry, who was doing everything in his power to avoid Charlie's probing eyes.

"Ready?" Ginny asked looking up at Harry's green eyes. Harry nodded, placing his hand on her back they walked over to the door when Charlie still stood, shocked.

"What?" Ginny said as they passed Charlie, heading down to the common room.


End file.
